


'Tis The Season

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Wallace is one of the best Water Type Trainers in the Hoenn region and aims to become the Gym Leader of Sootopolis City. Until then, however, he needs to catch and raise his perfect team.When he tries to catch a Totodile, however, he is confronted with its lonely father - a gigantic Feraligatr who takes a special liking to the human, and who doesn't take a No for an answer.(Pre-Canon 19-yo Wallace)
Relationships: Ordile | Feraligatr/Mikuri | Wallace
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	'Tis The Season

Wallace smiled as he watched the little Totodile move about the riverside, ducking in and out of the reeds as it tried to snap at some insects. The young man was crouching nearby, half-hidden behind the close treeline. Most of his friends would probably laugh at that - Wallace wasn't known to crouch or crawl, but to strut with his head held high to the point he almost looked arrogant.

Not that he was: He had always been rather realistic about his own skills, despite the praise people heaped onto the talented Trainer. Even as a child his neighbours and family had praised him for his manners and his cherub face. Later, when he showed his natural skill with Water Type Pokemon and grew into his own, elegant fighting style, people flocked to him like moths to the light. It was all a bit embarrassing, really. He might be flamboyant in his expressions and his clothing, but he was still a normal person in his own eyes. Talented, yes, but also one who worked hard to polish and maintain those skills. So, in his mind, it was only natural for him to exchange his tight-fit clothing for more practical wear and go crawl and crouch in muddy nature in order to find new additions to his team.

He checked his pockets for what he needed, not letting the Totodile out of his watchful eyes. His fingers wrapped around one of the meaty treats he'd packed for this occasion, and with a flick of his wrist, it flew forward, landing just a couple feet away from the playing Pokemon who turned around and dashed towards it, driven by curiosity and then by the enticing smell. It was adorable, the way the Totodile gobbled down the treat - he had to swallow a laugh when it jumped at the second one he threw, again a bit closer towards himself and away from the water and the remains of its nest.

"Hello there," he murmured when the Totodile finally saw him. The little one narrowed its eyes, but swiftly jumped closer when it saw the treat in Wallace's hand. It was torn between appetite and shyness, jumping from one foot to the other, so Wallace dropped the treat a couple of feet in front of him, smiling brightly as the Totodile dashed forward to snap it up. "You like those, don't you? Don't worry, I have plenty."

It was clear that this one was still rather young. Better to not fight it with one of his other Pokemons, then, but to try to coerce it to join him. Maybe he should wait a bit longer even, or try to find an older Totodile that wouldn't be easily hurt by a fight. Wallace continued feeding the Totodile until he was allowed to pet its head, and it was just too adorable, really. And distracting, as it turned out - by the time Wallace noticed the Feraligatr stalking closer, it was already within striking distance.

"Gah!" With a pained cry, Wallace was grabbed and thrown towards the river. The little Totodile made protesting noises, snapping at the heels of the male Feraligatr, who made to bite the Trainer with his powerful jaws. Wallace curled up, his body aching from the impact, gasping for air and swallowing down a pained whine.

"Feraligatr!" the huge Pokemon roared, but it didn't come closer, not with the Totodile between him and his prey. The Totodile jumped up and down, swinging its arms and shaking its head, chattering loudly at the huge male who narrowed his eyes and stared at Wallace with ill-hidden anger. Wallace flinched back, his eyes roaming the muscular body of the Pokemon, before darting back to the tree he'd hidden behind - and his backpack at its roots, his Pokemon securely tucked in the special strap he'd fashioned. He paled even more and tried to scoot further away from what could only be the parent of the Totodile. The _father_ , judging by the great height and the prominent balls he sported, dangling right underneath the yellow markings of his crotch. _Fairly old_ , Wallace's mind provided despite the panic that made his every move sluggish. _But not too many scars, so powerful. Shit._

Normally he wouldn't use such language, not even within his mind, but the situation was more than enough of an excuse. Biting his lower lip and sucking it in, he tried to search for an easy out. To his back was the river, which was bad - the Feraligatr would be too fast in the water to escape. And between him and the forest was the Feraligatr himself, who... slowly calmed down the longer the Totodile chattered at him. Huh.

Wallace stared at the scene, his chest still moving rapidly with each ragged breath. The Feraligatr was leaning forward, eyes now switching from his child to Wallace and back, letting out small grunts and growls. Wallace swallowed, taking a deep, shaking breath. It was the best chance he could get, so he slowly eased himself to his feet. The Feraligatr's head snapped upwards, piercing red eyes focussing on Wallace, who couldn't help himself but let out a soft whine. Immediately, the Feraligatr pushed his child to the side and came forward, grabbing onto Wallace's shoulders before the Trainer could dash away. Wallace flinched in his grasp, turning his head away, but the bite never came. Instead, he could feel him press his rounded snout at Wallace's neck, sniffing loudly and breathing against the sensitive skin.

Wallace shuddered, the sudden hot air coaxing a startled moan out of his throat. The grip on his shoulders tightened at the sound, and with a gruff noise, the Feraligatr turned his head around, growling at the Totodile who was still fretting nearby.

And then the Totodile jumped away, leaving Wallace alone with the Feraligatr.

He was shivering freely, now, aware of the intense body heat of the Pokemon so close to him. He wasn't sure what the Feraligatr would do, but he could only hope and pray that he wouldn't kill and devour him. They weren't known for that, at least, but Wallace knew that they were extremely dangerous when raising their young and when in a rut. Was the Totodile still young enough to count? Did the Feraligatr see him as some kind of predator, putting his young in danger?

A hot, slimy tongue pressed against his neck, making Wallace freeze. The tongue dragged upwards, in a slow and deliberate movement, resting on his cheek for a moment before being pulled away. Then he felt the sharp teeth closing in on his neck. Not quite a bite, but enough pressure to break his skin, causing Wallace to gasp and whine even louder, although he didn't dare to cry out loud.

The Feraligatr gave a low grunt, licking at the marks he had left, before grasping Wallace by his hips. He yelped as he was thrown over the shoulder of the Feraligatr and carried away from the small clearing and towards a part of the riverbank that was heavily crowded with patches of reeds. Wallace had to force himself not to struggle against it so not to provoke the Pokemon, but when he was thrown back to the ground and found himself in a new nest, with his kidnapper looming over him, he immediately tried to jump to his feet, heedless of the danger.

Because the giant Feraligatr was no longer angry, which was pretty obvious by the dark blue cock pushing past the pouch it was usually hidden in.

His bid for freedom was useless, however. He was yanked back by his arm and grabbed rather tightly by the Pokemon, his back and arse pressed against his front. The Feraligatr grunted hoarsely, pushing his hips forward to rut his half-hard cock against the swell of Wallace's arse, slipping further out of the pouch and growing in hardness and girth. The pointed tip of the cockhead soon poked Wallace's back rather than his arsecheeks, the fat, burning hot shaft pressed tightly against his lower body. Wallace cried out, thrashing against the grip, tugging at the arms around his torso, but it was of no use. The aroused Pokemon only kept on rutting against his clothed body with frustrated noises.

Soon Wallace was thrown to the ground again, hard enough to knock the breath out of him. Trying to crawl away, he was grabbed by his hips and pulled against the cock again. The grip was bruising enough to make him groan in pain. "Stop, stop this," he cried out and yelped loudly when the Feraligatr finally figured out his pants - by ripping them away from his slender frame. "No, no! Agh!"

Tears shot into his eyes when he felt the cockhead press between his cheeks. The Feraligatr was grunting in satisfaction now, pressing his throbbing meat into the tight entrance of his captured human. Wallace screamed as the cock breached him, his arse clenching painfully around the foreign cock. It hurt and hurt, his arsehole stretching and burning and aching as he was filled with rough thrusts, each one driving the fat cock deeper into his no longer virgin arse. By the time the Feraligatr's balls were pressing against his thighs, Wallace was a sobbing, trembling mess, his belly slightly bulging out with the way he was filled. The Feraligatr paid his crying no mind, however. Adjusting himself for the tight fit, he tightened his grip on Wallace and started pulling and pushing his cock into his hole, driven by lust and hormones. His thrusts were powerful, and despite his grip, Wallace was thrown forward each time the Feraligatr slammed his hips against Wallace's arse.

Wallace gasped and sobbed, filled with disgust and horror by being raped by this Pokemon. He was too big, too hot, too deep inside him. And the way this huge, throbbing cock was rubbing and poking against his inner walls, forcing its way into him, being milked by Wallace's clenching body... With sudden despair, Wallace noticed heat pooling in his belly, his muscles going tight with arousal. With each thrust, the stinging pain was fading, replaced by kindled lust. He shivered, trying to deny it, but he felt himself growing hard and wanting in a way that even his innate disgust and fear couldn't stem it. Moaning, he sobbed even harder at this, his hands grabbing for a hold as the Feraligatr changed his speed. He felt the heavy weight on his back as the Pokemon fell forward, arms tight around Wallace's waist, and fell into fast-paced ruts, fucking him with abandon. Then the Pokemon tilted his hips just so for the next thrust, and Wallace saw stars.

Crying out loud, not in pain but in startling arousal, Wallace couldn't stop himself from pushing back against his rapist. He could feel the cockhead moving, sliding out before slamming back inside, and there, there! It hit him inside, pressing against a swell in his walls, causing fire and electricity to run through his whole body. His eyes fluttered close, cheeks reddened and mouth open. Fingers and toes curled under the onslaught of arousal waving through his battered body. His arse clenched desperately around the large cock of the Feraligatr, making the predator shudder and grunt, making him going even faster, and Wallace couldn't help but love the way his body was burning up and hating himself for it.

The Feraligatr came without warning - shoving himself balls-deep into Wallace's arse, his cock gave a strong twitch before spitting out its hot seed. Wallace almost passed out from the intense feeling, his arms and legs giving out. They fell on each other, the Feraligatr a crushing weight that kept on cumming into his arse, filling him up with his semen. It took a while before he was finished and finally rolled to the side, leaving Wallace gasping for air, arse wide open and leaking, cock still painfully hard underneath him.

With a groan, Wallace rolled onto his back, cringing at the ache and empty feeling of his arse. His hole was clenching around empty air, not quite managing to properly close, allowing the Feraligatr's semen to drip out of it. Said Pokemon was bending over, licking his own cock to clean it up. It didn't pay him a lot of attention anymore, having sated himself with Wallace's body. It was a perfect chance to escape, but Wallace was too aware of his own throbbing erection. Biting back a needy whine, he grasped his own cock, giving it a hasty jerk until he bucked upwards, muscles straining as he came all over his closed fist. Falling back, he had to force himself not to faint from exhaustion.

The Feraligatr gave a soft huff, eyeing the Trainer before scratching his belly. His cock has softened up and was slowly retreating back into the pouch, and so was his interest in the captured human. Standing up, the Pokemon trotted out of the nest and back into the river with almost no splashing, and Wallace finally gave a relieved sigh. He was glad he'd packed some extra clothing, hoping that his backpack was still at that tree where he'd left it behind. His mind already tried to forget about what had happened, too embarrassed and horrified by the painful and pleasant experience.

Not that he would. But he could hope, at least, to put it behind himself, right?

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
